


get a rune!

by dendryllio



Series: disjointed scenes from an undeveloped story [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gymnastics, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: “You gonna say it again?”“Yeah.”“I love you too.”“I love you.”
Relationships: Alona Becker/Sugiyama Eiko
Series: disjointed scenes from an undeveloped story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067726
Kudos: 4





	get a rune!

**Author's Note:**

> they’re in love. that’s it.

“I love you.”

Eiko looked up from her book to see Alona doing a backbend on her yoga mat, staring at her girlfriend upside down.

“I love you too, Lonnie.”

*

“I  _ love _ you.”

Now Alona’s legs were behind her head, one hand behind her to keep herself from rolling backwards and the other shoving a finger heart in the direction of Eiko.

“I love you too, babe.”

*

Alona’s left leg was lifted behind her and her heel was rested atop her head.

“You gonna say it again?” 

“Yeah.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you.”

*

A back handspring had the gymnast standing directly in front of her girlfriend. She turned around so they were facing and smiled brightly, adjusting her braids.

“Holy hell, love. You almost kicked me in the face.”

“I didn’t.”

“You almost did.”

“I love you.”

Alona’s smile widened as she took the thick book from Eiko’s hands and placed it aside, straddling her girlfriend on the couch.

“You’re pretty,” Alona marvelled, hands cupping Eiko’s face as she peppered kisses all over her skin. “Very pretty. I could look at you all day and never get tired.” 

Eiko sighed, sinking back into the couch. She had a hard time feeling pretty by herself, what with body dysphoria on top of body dysmorphia and just feeling ugly, but Alona always brightened her mood, made her feel calm and loved and  _ pretty.  _ Alona knew that and didn’t hesitate to shower Eiko with love any time she got the urge.

“Kiss me.”

“I am kissing you,” Alona teased.

Eiko frowned. “Kiss me. On the lips.” She paused. “Please?”

Alona bit her lip cutely as she smiled, craning her neck down to press their lips together. Eiko let out a nearly silent whimper at the contact, resting her hands on Alona’s slim hips.

“How far are we gonna go right now, pretty girl?” Alona said, licking her lips to savour every taste of Eiko as she could.

But before Eiko could respond, Def’ea rolled into the room. He smirked mischievously.

“Get a rune!”

Alona broke out into laughter and fell backwards off Eiko’s lap, palms pressed flat on the carpet as she pushed off into a handstand.

“It’s ‘get a room,’ Def,” Eiko said once she had caught her breath.

“Get a room!”

The gymnast lowered her legs into a backbend, turning her head to look at Def upside down.

“We were planning to, but you barged in here.”

Def’ea was about to apologize but Isaac walked in behind him. 

“You’re the ones who invited us over for dinner. And this isn’t the first time you’ve forgotten you invited company and started…” Isaac shuddered. “I don’t want to think about my sister doing  _ that. _ ”

“DINNER!” Alona cried before running into the kitchen, presumably pulling something burnt out of the oven. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

“We ordering pizza?” Isaac asked.

Eiko sighed before nodding.

“Get a rune, get a room,” Def’ea practiced under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> peace & love !


End file.
